Clubs (部活)
Clubs (部活) are groups players can form (like guilds in other games). You can only be a member of one club at a time. While in a club you can participate in special events aimed at clubs. Your club has a level. Increasing this level increases the member limit. Creating and Joining a Club Creating a club You have to be at least level five and have two friends to start a club. Joining a club You can apply to the Club President and he can then except your application. Furthermore you can be invited by members of the club. Leaving a club In order to leave a club press 退部する ＞＞ (leave the club) at the bottom of the screen. If you are inactive for 30 days you will also be removed automatically from the club. Abolishing the club The Club President can remove all members of the club and then abolish it. He can also pass the title of Club President to another staff member. Club Main Menu The first button you can press on the clubs page is the club's budget (部費) button. You can post a comment on every members page at once with the option 一括かわいいね. By pressing メンバー you can look at all the members of the club. 設備 shows you your clubs equipment. With 誘う you can invite new members. Underneath, you can write messages to your club (掲示板), see the latest actions of the club members (部員の動き), check who donated the most Garu (部費ランク) and look at the donation history. Positions There are 5 different kinds of positions: Club President (部長), Vice President (副部長), Offense Captain (攻キャプテン), Defense Captain (守キャプテン), Regular Members (通常部員). The Club President appoints them and the total amount of Vice Presidents, Offense/Defense Captains that can be appointed at the same time depends on the club level. Club President The President is the leader of the club. He has a 2% bonus on defense and offense for his main cards. He has administative rights for the club: He can set the club comment, edit the name of the club, buy club equiment, remove club members from the club and promote members to the following positions. Vice President The Vice President also receives a 2% bonus on offense and defense. He also has the rights to buy banners and set them up. Offense Captain The Offense Captain only receives a 5% bonus when he attacks. Defense Captain The Defense Captain only receives a 5% bonus when he defends. Regular Members The rest of the club members don't receive any bonuses. Club's Budget The club's budget page shows the financial situation of the club. On the top you can see the clubs level and the amount of money (Garu(ガル)) it has. Underneath you can see the amount of money you still have to donate until the club level goes up. Next is a message telling you to you should save up money to buy a banner for your club. Donating You can donate money in two ways. Donating money (ガル) You can choose between 1.000, 10.000, 100.000, 1.000.000 and 10.000.000 Garu to donate. Donating picture parts Alternatively you can also donate parts of the pictures you can gather. Since you can not create the picture more then 3 times you can donate all the parts you do not need anymore. The picture parts you can collect at higher levels also grant more Garu. After you donated your picture parts, other players can't attack you anymore in order to obtain your picture parts. For exampe the first picture parts you can collect have a value of 1000 Garu each. The next ones have a value of 2000 Garu. The third ones have a value of 3000 Garu. After selecting the amount of money or the parts you want to donate, keep pressing the pink button. Equipment There are three types of equipment (設備): * locker (ロッカー) - increases offense and defense of the SWEET type club members. * white board (ホワイトボード) - increases offense and defense of the COOL type club members. * television (テレビ) - increases offense and defense of the POP type club members. If your club has equipment corresponding with your type the message 「○○設置★部室ボーナス」 (club room equipment bonus) will appear. Banner The banner can be used in the club events. Ther is a small and a big version of it (Not sure what the difference is yet). Only the President and Vice President can purchase them. They reduce the poitns the enemy clubs members gain in events by 50%. It can however be attacked and when its reduction will decrease until it reaches 0.